Love letters and birthday wishes
by Sazzynation
Summary: Wolfram's birthday party is getting close... and when Yuuri ask his fiancèe what he wants for his birthday, he gets the answer he had least expected..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! For those who are reading my other story, Invitation from Small Shimaron: Don't worry, I haven't given up on it. I'm still working on the 4****th**** chapter but it doesn't go the way I want it to, so… well, another idea came into my head while thinking of what to write, so I decided to make a story of this idea. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it turned out to be way too long, so I'm turning it to a two-shot instead. I'm not even halfway done xD Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! You will probably notice some grammar mistakes and such, and if you do, please tell me ^^ I'm Swedish, so English isn't my native language.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou!**

"Welcome back, Heika."

"Thank you, Conrad."

Yuuri took the towel Conrad handed him, and dried his wet hair, as he stepped out of the fountain. He had been on earth for a week now, to study non-stop for his exams. He was finally done with it, and could now return to his duties as the Maou on Shin Makoku.

The soldier helped Yuuri over the edge of the fountain, as he roughly rubbed the towel to his hair. Once he removed the towel, he noticed that Conrad was the only one there.

"You all right, Heika?"

"Yes, I'm fine", the Maou replied, as he looked around, and handed Conrad back the towel. "Where's everyone?" He wondered.

He was so used having Günter attacking him with hugs as soon as he arrived, and Wolfram always made sure to meet him. Now, there was only Conrad.

"They're busy", Conrad answered him.

"Busy? Did something happen while I was away?"

The man chuckled softly, and shook his head.

"Nothing serious. Let's go back to the castle, shall we? Everyone is waiting."

"What do you mean with 'nothing serious'? What's going on?"

"We'll talk about that later", said Conrad calmly. He then noticed the confused expression on the Maou's face,

"It's all right", he reassured him. "There's nothing to worry about."

Yuuri looked at him, worried, but saw Conrad's reassuring smile, and knew that he was speaking the truth.

"All right", he said, smiling at his godfather. "Let's go."

^*^*^*^*^

"Yuuri!"

The cheerful girly voice made it tingle excitedly inside Yuuri's chest, as he entered the big courtyard of the castle. He had barely gone two steps into the yard, until he could hear his daughter call his name happily, and within seconds, he was tightly embraced by her. Yuuri laughed, and bent down, to hug her tightly, before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Greta! Have you been a good girl?"

The girl nodded happily.

"But I missed you, Yuuri", she added, and hugged him again. Yuuri smiled, and patted her head.

"I've missed you too, Greta." He smiled, and stood up again, grasping her hand in his.

"Let's go inside."

Just like Conrad has explained, everyone seemed busy; people were going back and forth carrying tables, chairs and enormous bouquets of flowers. It left Yuuri slightly confused. He couldn't remember anyone mention anything about this.

"Conrad", he said, frowning, as he watched when two guards were carrying a table into the great hall. "Will you tell me what's going on?"

"As you wish, Heika. They're preparing."

"Preparing? What are they preparing for?"

"For my birthday party, you wimp."

Yuuri thought for a second that it was Conrad who had said that, but soon realized that it was Wolfram, who had come behind them. Yuuri turned around, to face his fiancée.

"Wolfram", he greeted him. "Your birthday party?" his eyes widened. "It's your birthday?"

The ex prince rolled his eyes.

"No. There's only two days left. That's when the party will be held."

Yuuri let out a sigh with relief.

"That's good. For a second, I thought I'd missed It." he turned to look at Conrad.

"Is this what you were talking about before?"

"That's right. Everyone's been busy these past few days, preparing for the party."

"Sounds like there are going to be a big one", Yuuri commented.

"Not very. We've only invited 200 people."

Yuuri felt his eyebrows twitch.

"How can that not be a big party?" he muttered.

"Anyway, Yuuri, are you busy?" the blonde behind him asked. Yuuri turned around once again to look at Wolfram.

"No, I just arrived here. Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

He sounded serious, and it was highly unusual for Wolfram to ask him like that; he usually always blurted out what he had in his mind.

"Oh, er… " Yuuri looked at Conrad, who nodded approvingly.

"I'll go and report your arrival to Gwendal."

"All right." Once Conrad was gone, Yuuri turned to his daughter. "Go and play some more. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

The girl nodded, and strutted away, leaving her fathers alone.

"What do you want to talk about, Wolfram?"

The blonde looked uncertain for a moment, as if he didn't know what to say. He was biting his under lip, and his eyebrows were knitted together in a small frown. He looked nervous for some reason, and also, Yuuri had to admit, adorable. It was a rare sight, and the Maou decided that he liked this uncertain side of his fiancée.

"Wolf?"

He didn't say anything. Instead, he reached for Yuuri's hand, clasped it into his own. His hand was warm and comforting against his. He felt an unfamiliar sensation swooping inside of him. It scared him, and at the same time, it felt good.

"Come with me", the blonde demanded, tugging gently on the Maou's hand.

"Wait! Wolfram, where are we going?"

He didn't reply. Yuuri gave up, and let his fiancée lead him, still with their hands clasped together. Soon, he realized that they were going to their bedroom.

"Whatever it is you want to talk about, can't you just say it straight out?" Yuuri asked, annoyed, when Wolfram opened the door to their room.

"I want to show you something," Wolfram said in reply, ignoring Yuuri's question. He led Yuuri further into the room, and when he finally let go of his hand, Yuuri went over to the bed to sit on the edge, while Wolfram began to rummage in one of the drawers.

Yuuri watched him curiously, wondering what on earth could be so important. It didn't take long till that question was answered.

The demon returned to Yuuri, placing himself beside him. He was holding three rolls of parchment, and handed them all to the king.

"What are these?" Yuuri wondered.

"Read them," Wolfram demanded.

Yuuri did what his fiancée had told him, and read through the parchments. They looked like love letters, all of them addressed to Wolfram. They all looked almost the same to Yuuri; someone was clearly declaring his or her love to Wolfram, and whoever the person was, he or she was clearly taken by Wolfram's beauty. It was mentioned a couple of times.

There wasn't any signature that revealed who the sender was.

Yuuri was confused. Why was Wolfram showing him this? Wasn't this something he should keep privately?

"They look like love letters to me", the Maou finally let out, after have seen Wolfram's questioning look.

Wolfram scoffed.

"As if I didn't know that already!"

This made Yuuri feeling even more confused. He ceases his eyebrows together in a frown, and looked at the letters that were lying splayed across his lap.

"So", he began. "Why are you showing me these?"

Wolfram glared at Yuuri in annoyance. This was probably not the reaction he had expected.

"Because, wimp, you're my fiancée!" he spat. "And those letters are bothering me!"

"So, you dragged me all the way here only to show me these letters?" The Maou sighed, and shut his eyes. "Honestly, when you told me you had something you wanted to talk about, I thought it'd be something important."

"This is important!" the Mazoku growled. "I don't like this!"

Yuuri opened his eyes again, and turned to face his fiancée.

"Surely, this isn't the first time you've received love letters?" He asked him.

"It is."

The double black widened his eyes in shock; with Wolfram's beauty, he had expected things like this to happen constantly. Wolfram wasn't exactly plain looking; he always stood out, no matter where he was. He could be surrounded by the most beautiful woman, and still stand out, with his pure, pale skin, his blonde curls that surrounded his face, and not to mention those emerald green eyes. His face was as innocent as a Childs (although, his temperament surely wasn't).

"What's wrong, Yuuri?" the beauty glanced at Yuuri in concern, noticing the shocked expression on his features.

"I'm just surprised", said Yuuri. "Your first love letters…"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Ah, nothing is wrong with it. I just thought that… with your beauty, you surely must have received more than these", he explained. "I mean, you're not exactly plain looking."

"Hmph!" the blonde scoffed, although a faint blush crossed his cheeks. Yuuri was sure that he was happy to hear the compliment, even if he didn't show it.

"Whatever", Wolfram muttered. "I have a request for you. That's why I asked you to listen what I have to say."

"Spill it."

Wolfram scowled.

"What do you mean, 'spill it'?"

Yuuri, who had spent the whole week in school, listening to other people in his age talking, had completely forgotten that Wolfram was not familiar with that kind of talk.

"It means that you should tell me", he explained shortly. "So, what do you have in mind?"

Wolfram licked his lips slowly before speaking.

"There's a chance that whoever the person is who wrote these letters are, he or she might show up at the party." The blonde looked at Yuuri, boring his emerald eyes into the Maou's onyx ones. "I want you to stick close to me throughout the whole party, in case that person tries to do anything."

"Why would anyone try to do anything in front of 200 people?" Yuuri asked, one eyebrow raised.

"You're right about that", the other man admitted. "But I don't want people to flirt with me. I don't feel comfortable, and I thought that, as long as I have my fiancée around, no one would do that."

Yuuri nodded.

"I see."

Wolfram's lips curved to a smile, and his eyes gleamed with hope.

"So you will do it?"

Yuuri thought for a moment. It probably wouldn't be so bad; wolfram would probably follow his every step that night anyway, to make sure he wasn't 'cheating'. He was so used to have him around all the time, so what difference would it make? It was also his birthday then, so he'd at least do something good for him.

"All right, I'll do it", he finally agreed. "As long as you'll let me talk to people, without calling me a cheater. I'm just being polite."

Wolfram didn't seem to like the idea, but agreed to it.

"Thank you, Yuuri."

For some reason, that 'thank you' made it flutter somewhere inside Yuuri's chest. He wasn't sure of what it was, or if he even liked it. It was a weird feeling that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Anytime", the Maou replied vaguely. That weird feeling he felt inside his chest were getting worse. He decided to change the subject. Perhaps the feeling would go away.

"By the way, Wolfram, what would you like as a birthday present?"

He hadn't expected to see him blush so much. It was just a polite question.

"W-what do you mean?"

"A present for your birthday" he tried. "What do you want me to give you? I'm sure I can go back to earth for an hour or two to find something."

He could perhaps ask his mother to help him look for another nightgown. Wolfram seemed to be very fond of those frilly ones, for some reason.

But the idea of asking his mother something like that wasn't something he'd like to do. The thought of spending time shopping with his mother, wasn't a pleasant one.

The ex prince beside him looked like he was deep in thought, and Yuuri was sure he could see a hint of blushing appear once again. What on earth was he thinking about?

"Well, there is one thing…" he said thoughtfully.

"What is it?"

The blush on his face creased even more. Yuuri had a bad feeling about this.

"A kiss."

Yuuri nearly fell off the bed in utter shock of what he'd just heard. He was hoping that something was wrong with his ears. There was no way he could've heard right…

"C-come again?"

"A kiss", he repeated. "I want a kiss for my birthday."

Yuuri could feel how his cheeks grew hotter, and the room suddenly got hot. He hadn't expected to hear that!

Perhaps a new sword or something to match his beauty, but never a kiss!

"A-are you sure?" He stuttered. "I mean, there are other things you could get, like a—"

"I can get other things from other people", the Mazoku interrupted him. "But not a kiss and I only want that from you."

"W-why a kiss of all things?" the Maou wondered, still blushing at the mere thought.

"Hmph! Because you're my fiancée, of course! It's not like it's a big of a deal! It's only a kiss. We've done it before, remember?"

Of course he had to bring that up… the night Yuuri gladly would like to forget, when Shinou Heika had possessed Wolfram's mind, to make him kidnap Yuuri in his sleep, only to kiss him to see their fake future by using the Dry Wind.

"T-that was different", he tried. "You forced me!" he pointed at Wolfram accusingly. The ex prince narrowed his eyes at the Maou.

"Don't be such a wimp! I don't even remember much of it. And what would be so bad with a kiss? We're engaged! It's normal!"

The Maou sighed, and rubbed his hand against his chin absentmindedly. He could do with a hug, or holding hands, but… a kiss? It was wrong. They were both guys, and even if it was normal in this world, Yuuri still felt uncomfortable about it. He sighed again.

"Are you sure that's really what you want?" He asked again, just to make sure.

"It's only a kiss", the blonde replied simply.

It didn't seem to be such a big deal to him, like it was for Yuuri. Of course, it was natural for him to want something like that from Yuuri; his feelings for him was completely different from what Yuuri felt for him, and they were, after all, engaged, even if it only was by accident. He had come to accept it, since there was no way that Wolfram would break it off.

Being engaged also meant that a few kisses may occur in some points. He just had to accept it.

"Only one?" He finally asked.

"Yes, only one."

Yuuri swallowed, before agreeing.

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll do it on your birthday."

It took him a lot of guts to say it, and once he had said it, he realized that there was no turning back. He had to do it, and he had two days on him to mentally prepare for it. He could, he supposed, use the bath to return to earth, but that would make Wolfram hate him, and he didn't want that. He just had to bear with it.

"Good", said Wolfram, looking pleased, although he was still blushing. "I'll let you know when I want it."

"Er… all right."

Yuuri felt embarrassed all of a sudden, and felt the urge to leave the room, quickly.

"Gwendal is probably expecting me", he murmured. "I better go there."

He left the room before Wolfram had the chance to say anything. He didn't want to deal with the awkward silence (even if he knew that Wolfram would in some point blurt out something random).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I am VERY VERY sorry for the very late update! I don't know how many times I've re-written this chapter, but I finally managed it, so it makes more sense ^^ This was supposed to be a two-shot, but I cut it, so it'll be three chapters instead. I think :P**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the long wait. Sorry again D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou!  
**

It had been a very busy day in Blood Pledge Castle. The big night was finally here, and people had been busy preparing for the party all day. Everyone was very excited for the big night.

Well… except for one.

Of course, Yuuri was excited about the party itself. He always enjoyed meeting new people and gets to know them, and just be able to relax from all of his paperwork and other duties he was forced to make as the Maou.

However, tonight he felt like there was no way that he'd be able to relax. In fact, he hadn't been able to relax at all ever since Wolfram had made that stupid request for his birthday. Just the thought of it made Yuuri groan, and wish that he was back on earth. He sometimes even considered sneaking to the baths, so that he could return to earth. But he knew that doing so would cause consequences when he'd return to Shin Makoku again.

Also, this was after all Wolfram's birthday. He knew he just had to deal with it.

It wasn't like he was going to crave the kiss in front of everyone at the party.

Or was it?

He felt an unpleasant shiver just thinking about it. He hoped that Wolfram would at least consider Yuuri's feelings, only for a little bit. He didn't seem to understand exactly how much big of a deal this was to him.

He sighed deeply, as he entered his bed chamber, wrapped in a white, cozy bathrobe. He had just been taking a bath in his private bath chamber. He felt a bit excited and tingly inside, like he always did when there was going to be a party.

Wolfram was sitting on his bed, also only dressed in a bathrobe. He was sitting with his legs crossed, with his back against Yuuri.

"Wolf? What are you up to?" He asked him curiously.

Wolfram nearly jumped. He probably hadn't heard Yuuri come into the room.

"Ah, Yuuri…" The blonde looked relieved when he looked at the Maou. "It's these damn letters again…" He frowned. "They just keep coming."

Oh, the letters! They were becoming a huge problem as well, even to Yuuri. Not only because Wolfram kept complaining about it, but also because some of the letters somehow always ended up in Yuuri's hands. Like the day before, when he had been going through an awfully huge pile of paperwork. He had discovered a letter lying there in the midst of all the papers. It had only made him confused, wondering why there was a letter addressed to Wolfram lying amongst his things. Same thing had happened twice this morning. First during breakfast, when he was sipping his tea, to suddenly find a letter lying on his lap. He had no idea how it had happened. Probably a dove had been flying above him and dropped it, without anyone noticing.

Then it had happened again, when he was visiting Ao, his horse in the stables. For some reason, there was lying a letter right by the stack of his hay.

But that wasn't the only thing that bothered Yuuri. What was bothering him was what was written in the letters. He had had permission from Wolfram to read them, and when he did, he was shocked.

It was written to Wolfram in such a perverted and dirty way, that Yuuri couldn't even manage to finish reading them. Whoever wrote these were clearly a pervert. He, or she, wrote everything in detail what the person wanted to do with Wolfram…

So Yuuri couldn't blame Wolfram for complaining about the letters. He was disgusted, and couldn't even imagine that anyone wanted to do such thing with Wolfram. His pure, beautiful and innocent body… or, that's what he thought, anyway.

Yuuri had no clue about Wolfram's sex life…. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to know either. The demon was after all 83 years old…. He must have had some kind of physical relations with someone… if not, then Yuuri felt really sorry for him. He was only 16, and he wouldn't imagine being a virgin for so many years.

"Again?" he blurt out, as he walked closer to the bed, scrutinizing the latest letter Wolfram had received. He crawled up on the bed beside him, and read over the blonde's shoulder. He furrowed his eyebrows. This was just as bad as the others.

"Seriously, who is this person? He is more perverted than Murata!" He huffed loudly. "Maybe he is a rapist who has a thing for beautiful men like you. Yeah, that must be it!" He hit his fist onto his palm determinedly. "You can be safe with me, Wolf. I'm going to catch that pervert no matter what!"

It sounded super clichéd when he said it, but he meant every word of it. He didn't want Wolfram to be treated like a… toy for someone's body and pleasure! No one should ever be treated like that!

A hint of red was shown on Wolfram's cheeks.

"L-like a wimp like you could do anything!" he huffed, looking away from Yuuri.

Yuuri frowned at this. Here he was, trying to sound hero-ish, and all Wolfram could do was to throw and insult at him!

"I'm not a wimp! It's my duty as your fian—" he went silent. "As the Maou to protect you!" he corrected. He cleared his throat, hoping to get rid of the embarrassment he felt all of a sudden for almost blurting out like that, but it didn't help. Instead, he crawled off the bed, and went to put on his attire that he was going to wear for the party.

He couldn't believe he had almost admitted himself as Wolfram's fiancé out loud like that! If he had finished that line, he could only guess how Wolfram would react to that.

The said male still sat on the bed, looking rather thoughtful, with his blonde curls covering his eyes a bit. His head hung loosely, and he was nibbling at his under lip, as if he was concentrating on something.

"Wolf? Aren't you getting ready for your party?" Yuuri looked at him with a mixture of concern and curiosity. Perhaps the letters were really worrying him. Yuuri sighed, and finished dressing, and returned to sit beside his fiancé again.

"Oi, Wolf", he said softly. He hesitated a bit, before he gently took the ex prince's hand in his. He wasn't good at comforting and such, but he hated to see Wolfram looking so down. It somehow made him feel sad. Besides, he shouldn't be so let down on his own birthday. The blonde Mazoku finally looked up at Yuuri, looking slightly surprised.

"Don't let it bother you now, all right?" Yuuri tried. He added a smile, hoping that would help Wolfram to cheer up. "It's your birthday today. This is your day, so all you need to do today is to relax and have fun, ne?" He smiled brightly, and squeezed his pale hand gently. He could feel Wolfram squeeze back, and finally a smile appeared on his face, making him look even more angelic. This caused Yuuri's heart to pound a bit faster than usual. What was wrong with him lately? Was he getting sick?

"Thank you, Yuuri", came Wolfram's reply. His voice sounded almost relieved and thankful. Yuuri could feel his face heat up, for some unknown reason.

"T-there's no need to thank me, Wolf", he said, scratching his wet and already tousled hair awkwardly as he looked away from the Mazoku. What was with him? Why was he feeling so nervous? This was just Wolfram…

"A-anyway, go and take your bath. Some of the guests might already be on their way here."

He still avoided looking at Wolfram. He didn't know why, but it somehow felt awkward to face him.

"Will you wash my back?" Wolfram looked suddenly very alert, looking at Yuuri hopefully. Yuuri blinked, and quickly let go of his hand.

"No!" He huffed. "You can wash your own back! I have to go down pretty soon anyway." He got up on his feet, and walked towards the door.

"Meet me downstairs later, ne?"

Wolfram nodded in response, and Yuuri left the room.

*-*-*-*-*

The party was starting off smoothly, and Yuuri had a rather good time. He did keep his promise about standing by Wolfram's side throughout the whole event. Two hours had gone, and Yuuri had talked to lot of different people, while Wolfram was spoiled with gifts and birthday wishes.

Everything seemed to be fine… so far.

Both Yuuri and Wolfram was worried that whoever person wrote those letters to Wolfram, would show up, or cause a scene. But as it seemed now, no one seemed to be aiming on doing such thing. Everyone seemed to have a good time, with drinking and eating. Even Wolfram was having a good time, and Yuuri was glad to see him so relaxed for a change.

However, he was still nervous… Wolfram still hadn't requested that kiss from him… and Yuuri both wondered and hoped that Wolfram had forgot about it.

He somehow knew that wasn't the case. If he knew Wolfram right, he'd save it to the last.

**So, like it? **

**I'll try to start the third chapter as soon as possible, so I hope you won't have to wait for long this time ^^  
**


End file.
